Nightmares n scares
by Mushi-SanBan
Summary: After having a scary movie marathon no one can sleep peacefully. Scenes from Freddy VS Jason, Signs, Sleepy Hollow, and more. I suck at the summary. R&R Please! A hint of 34 and 25
1. Default Chapter

**Mushi-SanBan: Okay. This story is going to be GOOD... at least i think it is. R&R**

**Chapter 1: After the movies**

It was midnight and the KND had just finished watching a scary movie marathon. Everyone was freaked out.

" Wally, I'm tired. Will you walk me up to my room? I'm scared. " said Kuki.

" Sure, Numbuh 3. " Wally said as they made their way up the stairs.

Numbuh 5 said, " I'm going to bed too. See ya'll in the morning."

" Wait!" Numbuh 2 said, " Aren't you scared? I could walk you to your room if you want. "

" Nah. I'm fine. 'Night. " Numbuh 5 said. by 12:30am everyone was in their rooms asleep. But no one was having an uneventful sleep... or a peaceful one.


	2. Abby's dream

**Mushi-Sanban: Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.Like I said... no one's having a peaceful sleep. R&R please!**

**Chapter 2: Abby's dream**

Abigail Lincoln was walking down the empty hospital corridor with no idea how she got there.

" Hello? Is anyone here? " Abby said.

All of a sudden she heard crying, and as she got closer to the hallway on her left she could see a trail of blood. She was frightened, but somehow she ended up following it. It led her to a little girl who was sitting down and leaning against the wall.

Abby put a hand on her shoulder but quickly backed away when the girl turned around to reveal her eyeless face with blood all around where they once were. The girl got to her feet and slowly walked toward Abby. She said, " His name is Freddy Krueger, and he's coming for you, Abigail."

Abby screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, everything dissapeared and she was in a grave yard. The door of an unfamiliar house that she was leaning against started streaming out blood. She quickly jumped away in horror.

**One, two**

**Freddy's coming for you**

Terrified, abby looked to the side to see these little girls jump roping and singing.

**Three, Four**

**Better lock your door**

**Five, Six**

**Gonna kill you with his tricks**

**Seven, eight**

**Gonna stay and play**

**Nine, ten**

**Never sleep again**

That's when Freddy Krueger himself appeared from out of nowhere. he came up to her and stuck his sharp claws into her stomach. Blood started gushing from her wound and her mouth.


	3. Nigel's dream

**Mushi-Sanban: I wrote alot of these chappies at once. Pleassssssse R&R!**

**Chapter 3: Nigel's Dream**

Nigel Uno was riding a horse through the dark forest at night time. That's when he came across a scary looking, black, twisted tree.

" What on Earth is this?" He said to himself. He slowly got down to the ground and walked over to it. Somehow, he knew what to do. He pulled out a very sharp axe and started chopping at the tree, blood flying all over him, which, you know, he didn't like that well.

A piece of bark came loose and he pulled it off only to see the most horrible, foul site ever - a bunch of severed heads. He heard a loud creaking noise coming from the center of the tree and out jumped the Headless Horseman. Nigel took off running, trying to get as far away from him and the Death Tree as possible, but, to no avail. The Horseman swung toward Nigel with his sharp sword blade and cut off his head.

**Mushi-SanBan: Short chapter right? Just in case you're wondering, Abby's dream was from Freddy VS Jason and Nigel's dream was from Sleepy Hollow. More to come!!!**


	4. Kuki's dream

**Mushi-SanBan: Yay! Chapter 4 up! I bet you'll guess what movie this is from in no time!**

**Chapter 4: Kuki's dream**

Kuki found herself in a boarded up room with a little boy, her dad, and her uncle. Something or someone was beating against the walls outside. Her heart was beating faster and faster by the minute.

" They'll figure out a way in eventually. " said her uncle, Haru.

" Yeah, and we left our foil hats upstairs. " said the little boy.

Her dad pulled the boy toward him, holding firmly onto his shoulders.

" Keitaro, I want to tell you what happened when you were born." Kuki's dad, Ryu, said, " You came out crying loudly and your mother kept bleeding. "

There was a very loud thump from upstairs and Keitaro looked up at the ceiling.

" They're getting smarter." Haru said. Kuki was very scared now. She had no idea what was happening. And who was this Keitaro guy that her father was talking to? This was all so confusing.

Ryu gently grabbed Keitaro's face and pulled it back to where it was facing his. "Look at me, please. Don't pay attention to them right now. The doctor said that your mother was fading and that she wasn't going to make it through the night, but then they put you into her arms and she smiled down at you and you stopped crying. You looked back up at her and she quit bleeding. The doctor said she was going to make a full recovery."

There was an even louder noise from upstairs and Haru said, " They're inside! We have to get to the basement! "

Everyone ran to the basement and Haru jabbed a board underneath the doorknob. " That should stall them for a while." he said. Then something started beating against the door, which startled everyone.

Ryu put his hands on Kuki's shoulders and turned her toward him.

" Kiyoshi, I want to tell you what happened when you were born too. " he said.

_Why is he calling me Kiyoshi?_ Kuki thought. She didn't say anything to him. She just stared blankly into his eyes.

" When you were born you weren't even crying when you came out of your mother. They handed you to her and as she was looking down at you admiring how beautiful you were, you smiled at her. " Ryu continued, " They said babies that young couldn't smile. You amazed everyone."

The beating at the door quit and the power suddenly went out. It was a struggle to find some flashlights, and they only found two. Kuki had one and so did Haru. There was the sound of metal rattling and and they both pointed their flashlights at Keitaro. Everyone gasped as two gray, scaly-looking arms slowly made their way through the chained up coal shoot.

" What?" Keitaro said.

The hands grabbed Keitaro and Kuki ran toward him with an old baseball bat she had found in the corner just now. WHAM! She hit the creature's hands and it screeched in pain as it quickly dropped Keitaro.

" The old coal mine! I forgot that they used to store coal down here!" Ryu shouted as everyone ran to it, stacking up everything in sight in front of the opening.

After hours of silence everyone figured that the creatures had left and went back upstairs, but they had no idea how wrong they were! As they entered the living room, Keitaro was grabbed by - an alien?!

It was all so clear to Kuki now. The Earth was being taken over by aliens! Kuki wanted to scream, wanted to run away, but her feet were stuck to the floor. That's when she noticed the cups of water. A whole bunch of cups of water all around them.

" Dad!" she said, " The water!"

Ryu seemed have figured out what she was talking about right then and there. He rammed the alien into the television set, sending about seven of the cups down on it. It screamed and rolled over in pain.

_That's It! Water's their weakness!_ Kuki thought.

**Mushi-SanBan: So did you guess the movie? Signs! That's the movie! And I know, I've changed a couple of parts around in their dreams since everytime you have a dream about a movie you watched it's not exactly like it. R&R pleez**


	5. Hoagie's dream

**Mushi-SanBan: Here's chapter 5! Yay! Please R&R! Oh, in Hoagie's dream he's older and married. I just wanted to tell ya'll that so you wouldn't be confused. **

**Chapter 5: Hoagie's dream**

Hoagie was sitting in a control booth looking out at his house, which was right beside the factory. He hated his job here at this cruddy place, and all he wanted to do was go home. No, not only go home, but leave this town. Besides, he was putting his wife and daughter in danger.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud alarm going off and his bosses face appearing on the screen. His boss said, " Gilligan! Gilligan! You have to shut the gates! There's been a major cantainment leak! We're dropping like flies in here!"

Nervously, Hoagie said, " O...okay."

_Oh no! _he thought. _ I can't do this!_

Instead of shutting the gates he ran out of there to his house. " Honey! We have to go!"

His wife looked at him and said, " What's wrong?! What's happening?!"

" I'll explain later! Grab the baby! We've got to get out of here now!" His wife grabbed his baby daughter and the diaper bag before running out to the car behind Hoagie. They quickly hopped in, Jennifer, his wife, holding onto the baby for dear life.

Hoagie started the car and drove at least 100 miles per hour down the street, his wife yelling, " Hoagie! Slow down! Please!"

The front gate of the city was shutting, as it did in all emergencies. Hoagie drove extremely fast trying to beat it. His wife was screaming as they neared it and was hugging the baby tightly.

_SREECH!!!!!!!_

Sparks flew everywhere as the sides of the car brushed past the metal of the gate. Hoagie let out a sigh of relief. The disease wouldn't get them now... or would it.

After days of driving Hoagie noticed that Jennifer and his baby were showing signs of the disease, and not to shortly after, he did too.

A couple of men were sitting in a gas station talking and laughing loudly as they joked around with each other. The man closest to the doorway suddenly started freaking out. He was yelling, " Hey! Turn the pumps off! Hurry!"

One of the men jumped up to turn the pumps off as the others jumped to look out the windows at what was happening outside. A silverish- blue car was about to collide with the pumps. Thankfully, the one man had them turned off before the car could crash into them. Everyone ran out to the car. Stu Redman, the one who had first noticed the car, ran over to the driver's side and found a man laying out on the concrete. He had apparently climbed out of the car.

But when Redman neared him, he saw that his face was terribly pale and his blood veins were very visible.

" Would you look at him? There's no way a crash could've done that to him." Redman said as he went over to the man and pulled him up to where he could lay his head in his lap. The man looked up at him, pushing his wet bangs out of his eyes so he could see better. The rain and night time just made this whole scene creepier. An eery chill was sent up Redman's spine as he saw the guy's face up close.

Some of the other men, Hap, Tommynot his brother, and Norm, were over at the passenger's side. Hap opened the door.

" Ughh!" Norm shouted. He turned away, clutching his stomach like he was about to puke. On the passenger's side was a young woman, leaning against her was a little girl, about three. It wasn't the site that made Norm sick, it was the smell. It was nasty!

The man started talking to Redman. " Where's... this? " he asked.

" Arnette." Redman said. The man grabbed his arm and said, " My wife... my little girl..."

" They're... fine." redman lied. " Who are you?"

" Hoagie.. Gilligan. Seems I'm awful sick, and they were sick. Iguess we didn't move quick enough after all."

The last thing Hoagie heard was the sound of ambulance sirens before he died.

**Mushi-SanBan: Okay. This chapter REALLY sucked, right? It was from Stephen Kings The Stand. I'm glad this is a dream that he's having or I ouldn't be able to write it. I was going to make Hoagie's dream about Stephen King's Thinner at first, but I've never seen the movie or read the book.**


	6. Wally's dream

**Mushi-SanBan: It's been a while since I've updated. It's just that only one, two, maybe three people like it, and i don't really feel inspired. Well, enjoy. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND or Fear Dot Com.**

**Chapter 6: Wally's dream**

Wally had heard about a website called His friends told him that it was a horrible site and that anyone who visited it would be killed by their worst nightmare within 48 hours. He didn't believe it at all, and he wanted to prove his friends wrong.

As soon as he entered the site he saw terrible images of murder and torture. His eyes widened in shock and surprise. Who would actually have a site like this? Soon he heard a voice.

" Do you want to play with me?" it asked. An icon popped up with a Yes or No sign on it. He slowly moved the mouse and clicked yes.

" Do you want to hurt me?" the voice asked. Wally clicked no. A woman appeared on the screen, looking very angry and suspicious. " You're lying!"

Wally had no time to say anything else, for suddenly strange visions were spinning through his mind. First there was a small girl whose hair was white, and she had a white ball. She bounced it toward him and he caught it. Suddenly, the ball turned into..... a brussel sprout! He threw it and ran away. He hated brussel sprouts and was afraid to eat them.

Before his thoughts could continue, he felt someone shaking him and the images faded away, and in it's place was Kuki.

" Wally?" she asked, " Are you alright?"

Wally was stunned to see Kuki there. What was she doing here? He decided to ask.

" I'm fine." he said, " What are you doing here?"

" Don't you remember?" Kuki said, " We were doing a science project. You told me to wait in your room while you came in here to look up information an rock cycles."

Wally was now confused. He had never heard Kuki talk like that before, sounding like someone who was nothing like her. Not bubbly, bouncy, or sweet.

" Uh, yeah." Wally lied, " I was just kidding. Ummmm.... anyway, let's get back to work."

Kuki nodded her head and they returned to his room to finish the project.

The next day at school.....

Wally was walking through the playground looking for his friends. He saw them playing on the jungle gym, but when he took a couple of steps forward, something caught his eye. He looked over and saw the same white-headed girl he had seen in his visions, looking through the fence at him. He felt his heartbeat quicken and shut his eyes. When he opened them, the little girl was gone. He gulped and continued his trek to his friends

Later, when he was walking home he heard a bouncing sound on the concrete. He turned around, but no one was there. He took off running and didn't stop until he reached his house.

The next day....

Wally hadn't been able to sleep much during the night. He was worried about what was going to happen to him. Everything was happening like his friends had told him. Wally had been timing the 48 hours, and this was the 47th. He looked up at the clock, hoping that the bell wouldn't ring anytime soon. But it did.

He cautiously walked outside, and when he saw Kuki walking alone he ran over to her, offering to walk her to her house. She accepted and he felt a little better.

When they were turning the curb, Wally heard the sound of a bouncing ball again.

" Did you hear that? " he asked Kuki.

" Yeah, " she said, " What was that?"

Wally didn't have time to answer because a giant mutated brussel sprout crawled out of the sewer and ran toward them! Kuki screamed and jumped out of its way, but Wally was too afraid to move.

Kuki heard a crunching noise and when she looked up she saw Wally's limp body hanging from a fence post.

**Mushi-SanBan: I had no idea what else to write, so I'm ending it here. R&R, please.**


End file.
